Undarkened Purity
by SaturnMax
Summary: What Kurogane feels for Fai shouldn't be darkened with what they had to do in Clow, no matter how much they both wanted it. KuroxFai!  is T but has a lead-up to an M


A/N: First KuroxFaiPoP livjournal community challenge done, Perspective, hope it is right O_o . The writing gets better as it goes along, feel that the beginning might be a bit awkward (changes pov from Fai to Kuro after the first few paragraphs). But here it goes.  
Mini a/n: Was a bit iffy with the writing to start off with as I had been doing some work for my uni course (is a creative writing one) and was switching styles of writing so there is a bit of the reason the beginning is slightly off. If other people think it is too may go back and change it but don't have the will-power to right now.

* * *

Fai placed his coat down after he entered the room. From behind him he could hear Kurogane come through the curtain covered doorway, the material swishing back into place after him.

"Why are you in here?" Kurogane asked, though his voice didn't hold the true questioning tone that used to. This was too common an occurrence now for such things.

Fai turned around and started pulling off his long black gloves. "Don't you know the reason by now, Kuro-sama?" He said, not giving away any of his hidden intent in his voice.

Kurogane looked at him sternly, trying to ignore the way the blonde slipped his gloves off the pale hands in what could be taken as a sexy way, which is firmly decided that it wasn't. To think of the vampire in that way at the current time was not a productive use of his time. There were more important things to occupy his brain with, like defeating the evil mad-man who had placed Clow in a time loop.

Then the vampire made his move, walking towards him and thrusting back the cloak that hung over his shoulders revealing his metal arm. Blood dripped down from where the arm was attached to the shoulder.

"Kuro-sama should really know better than too hide things from me." Kurogane could have sworn that he heard a 'tsk'-ing sound form the other. He was then devoid of his cape and headdress, soon his armour was taken from him as well, leaving him completely uncovered from the waist up. Not even a second later a pink tongue was busy lapping at the blood staining his tan skin. One thing he somewhat liked about Fai was that when he meant business he was extremely fast, whether that be in fighting or his new hobby of 'clothes remover'.

Soon the licks were changed to a mouth ghosting over the torn flesh before sucking an area. Kurogane looked down at the man best he could from the awkward angle. All he could see was blonde hair and part of an eye patch. This infuriated him.

Rough hands buried themselves in silky blonde strands; he pulled at the head, moving it away from his skin. A slitted golden eye stared up at him, showing hunger and lust clearly. Blood stained lips were open slightly, showing now pinked teeth off, the red liquid was also around the mouth and leaving trails down the pale skin of his chin. This was a different kind of feeding then what they had experienced before. In the past Fai would feed from his wrist and not spill a single drop, showing no evidence on himself from the activity. Not wanting to have anything that could link to being a vampire on him.

Now it was a carnal activity, their feelings for one another showing clearly in everything they did. Their utter _desire_ for one another.

He pulled Fai up to his own height, devouring the others lips when they were in reach. The taste of his own blood in the kiss made it intoxicating. It was _him_ that made Fai live, _his_ blood that coursed through the others body, and _his_ blood that Fai would yearn for all eternity for. Although the vampire may get his magic back and not need his blood to survive anymore, the connection would still be there, binding them together forever, and his being would be inside him still.

They kissed with passion, heat exchanging between them but within that there was the care that they always gave each other. The sweet feeling that was purely them, together, as one. No matter how much they lusted for, _craved_, one another, between them would be something purer, which only they would have.

Kurogane's metal arm hooked around Fai's waist, pulled the vampire closer, and the pale hands gripped one flesh shoulder and wrapped around the neck of the metal one, avoiding contact with the raw broken skin. His hand tightened in the hair he was holding before slipping down and releasing the strands from the ribbon that was holding them together.

Pulling apart they surveyed each other, Fai smiled up at him, a true beautiful smile. The blood now smeared even more on the pale face. Fai started to undo the strange top he wore, releasing the fastenings then slipping it off his shoulders to show gorgeous white skin. A wicked gleam entered the gold eye as Fai walked backwards towards the bed, arms open in a sign of welcome. Kurogane groaned and followed the strangely angelic figure.

He pounced.

Both tumbled to the bed, Fai laughing softly as they went. Somehow Kurogane came out on the bottom, Fai propped up on his chest.

"Silly Kuro-sama," Fai said teasingly, "we can't be go to bed with shoes on." His voice held a note of jovial reprimand. He then travelled down Kurogane's body to remove his boots and then his own shoes.

The pale creature then climbed up his body once more latching his mouth on the bleeding shoulder. Groaning Kurogane arched up into the vampire, silently begging for more of that wicked mouth. He could never have even dreamed that being fed from could be such an erotic experience. Loosing himself in the euphoric feeling he almost didn't notice when skilful hands made their way to his trousers. _Almost_.

Snapping out of the heady sensation quickly Kurogane's hands, both flesh and metal, fastened over pale wrists.

"No," Kurogane said firmly. No matter how much they both wanted it, he couldn't let it go any further. Kissing and bare chests he could deal with but it had to stop there.

Fai removed his mouth from the weeping shoulder and looked up at the ninja, a few seconds later the pupil returned to normal in the gold eye and a sigh shook the slim body.

"Okay," he said softly, going limp against the body under him.

He removed the hands restraining the pale wrists and switched to holding the slight body to him. "It will all be over soon," he said reassuringly, his real hand moving over the soft skinned back, adoring the flesh under it, practically massaging. "We can be together then."

A tender smile illuminated the face looking up at him, Kurogane's breath caught slightly at the sight of it.

This was why he didn't want them to make love until after everything was over. During such hard times he didn't want the one thing which should mean something special between them to be cheapened. Not that he thought it was really possible, but when faced with the possibility of death it was tempting to take refuge in the skin of another whilst not truly meaning the act of it. What they had should be treasured and not wasted; nothing should contaminate their time together.

For this was pure true love.

* * *

A/N: Really wanted to add in a Princess Bride quote at the end but couldn't make it work right


End file.
